


A Sure Keeper

by missAwkward (orphan_account)



Category: Advance Wars
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Military, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/missAwkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin never understood as to why such an individual would be considered highly prized. But truth comes at unexpected times, it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sure Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Advanced Wars: Black Hole Rising
> 
> Author's Note: This is my first fic for this series. Let me know if they're a bit OOC (one of my biggest anxiety when writing fanfics), so that I can go back and play the game.
> 
> Author's Rant: GAWSH! I just love these three, Grit in particular. Blue Moon really does come off as a big dysfunctional family. At least to me it did. And Olaf is such a tsundere - he totally needs to get over himself C^X. I wasn't always fond of Colin, but he's not all that bad a character once I gave him a chance.
> 
> Disclaimer: All fictional characters contained within this story are property of their respective owners. I neither make profit from this, nor am I affiliated with the producers and creators of the series. If I did, Sonja and Lash would be going out, and the Orange Star COs would be in a romantic threesome (the same goes for Blue Moon ^_^).

He really had no clue as to why the other was there. Or rather, he had no clue as to how such a seemingly lazy, nonchalant man could ever become a commander for the Blue Moon army. But then again, his own recruitment and abilities were put into question. Consistently. And to be entirely honest, sometimes he wasn't quite sure if he had the psychological mettle in order to withstand the rigors of battle. But with a little bit of Grit's patient prodding (bless him) and Olaf's arduous training and support, he was able to create a bit of a niche for himself as one the head COs.

And there he was, looking down upon one of his superiors, as if he was some sort of negligent no-nothing... But then again, Commander Grit did sleep quite often. And when he wasn't sleeping, he surely was not formulating strategies. Usually he was lazing about, humming to himself as he rearranged a few things here and there within the confines of the Blue Moon headquarters. But on a normal day, he could be found taking a siesta on the couch within Olaf's office.

Presently, he was reclining on an easy chair adjacent to the door of the HQ. Grit was a heavy sleeper, but he did not snore, Colin noted with some amusement. His uniform cap was placed over his face, and only did the steady rise and fall of his chest make it possible for the young boy to discern as to whether or not his fellow commander was alive. Olaf had sent him there because of an intelligence report stating that Black Hole infantry was sited near the headquarters. Now normally, such a report would instigate sudden military action.

And Colin tried his best to get that message across to Grit. Really, he did. But the man shut his ears.

"Aw, don't you worry to much about that, Son. They'll gone on out, and leave 'ventually... Yessir..." and with that, he pulled his hat over his face and dozed off. And that's exactly what he would have to tell Olaf when he comes bar-

"GRIT!"

Colin stood up straight, adhering instantly to the intimidating ferocity in the portly commander's voice. He they went again...

"Grit! You good-for-nothing lummox! Get your ass up right now! We're being attacked, and again, you're in here, catching another fucking beauty nap!"

"Huh? W-What? Aw...again? And here I was thinking that we made peace negotiations with those goons..."

"PEACE? Ha! Such a barbaric army knows not of such a word. All we can aspire to do is to run those bastards outta here so we all can get some sleep."

"So much for treading on clouds and eating golden apples with you, Beared One..." the lanky CO mumbled as he stood to retrieve his coat.

Olaf was already halfway through the door before he paused to ask what Grit meant by the statement.

"Oh, it was lovely..." he began fondly, rubbing his stubbly jaw, "We were floating in clouds...and I believe we had wings too..."

Olaf paled. "You mean to tell me, you're annoyed because I woke you up from a dream where we were dead?"

Grit simply chuckled. Colin stiffened, seemingly at a lost for words. "Ah, I'll just be in the Intel Comm room, 'kay Ollie?" he called back before disappearing behind a dark blue door.

"Hey! The...Oh, never the hell you mind, you lazy bum." Olaf turned to leave for the battlefield, Colin trailing behind.

"Um, Sir? W-why do you, ah, well, put up with him? Can't you have him written up or something?" the young CO inquired nervously.

"Huh? Oh, that idiot, despite being such a pain, is a..." Olaf suddenly paused, sighing, then remarked, "master of his craft. I've honestly never met a more calculating, accurate, precise-and at the same time, amiable-gunman in all my years of military work. Despite his annoying character flaws, he's one of Blue Moon's most prized assets."

Colin watched him as he spoke, amazed. Never would he have ever believed that Olaf held some kind of (or anything, really) fondness for his fellow commander. The boy smiled. He, too, shared a great liking for the marksman.

And naturally, he was a little taken aback when Olaf said, "I couldn't get rid of the ol' bum even if I wanted to. Besides, he and I are-" Olaf had to catch himself, noting how intently Colin was now watching him.

"Ah, forget I brought it up." He waved a gloved hand through the air dismissively.

"You and he are 'whats'? Ah, urr...brothers? Cousins? Um...infantry buddies, perhaps?"

"You're not going to know anything more than what I've told you! Don't ever mention it again, Co. Colin!" Olaf replied gruffly before storming off towards a nearby city.

If the boy didn't know any better (which, of course, he probably didn't), he could have sworn that his superior's cheeks were tinging red...


End file.
